Metroid: Zenith
by Oyumi
Summary: After the events of Metroid: Fusion, Samus Aran ventures into hostile Space Pirate territory with the intent to put an end to both the Space Pirates and the Galactic Federation's plans for the galaxy. However, can she succeed against impossible odds?
1. Prologue: Mission Status

Disclaimer: Metroid and its characters are owned by Nintendo.

A/N: This story is simply a project I felt like doing. Don't expect an update schedule, for I'll be updating whenever I feel like it. Well, maybe not once a month... Anyways, I've just had some ideas floating around about various games, Metroid being one of them and this is the result of several ideas. This chapter is meant to be a sort of introduction, so it's gonna take some time to get really into it. And honestly, I could care less if you hate any of this; I'm doing it simply for enjoyment.

* * *

**Prologue: Mission Status**

_Galactic Federation Report "B.S.L. Incident Update"_

The first batch of samples found amongst the remnants of SR388 and the Biological Space Laboratories Research Station have been analyzed as requested by Galactic Federation Command. Unfortunately, the Research Station was beyond recovery.

Sample 01 was analyzed extensively, but the results were negligible. The sample was nothing more than a fragment of Bendezium that was covered in algae.

Sample 02, 04, 05, and 06 were all organic matter. Upon further investigation, the matter was proven to be nothing more than vegetation, either from SR388 or the Research Station's various habitats. No evidence of the X was discovered amongst the samples.

Sample 03 was the most intriguing. Analysis indicates that it is indeed organic matter, belonging to an unidentified creature. Further study showed no presence of the X Parasite, but the research team continued to study the sample in hopes of identifying the original creature. Unfortunately, the sample mysteriously vanished soon after confirming the absence of the Parasite. The research team is currently being interrogated as to the whereabouts of Sample 03.

More samples are currently being gathered and examined for any signs of the X. As such, expect further developments on various samples in upcoming reports.

In regards to Samus Aran, the results are inconclusive. Once she had destroyed both SR388 and the Research Station, she vanished along with the G.F. ship she was granted for the B.S.L. Incident. Upon investigating various planets and cities she was known to frequent, we were able to locate the stolen ship. However, no sign of Aran or the ship's C.O. A.I.; it is presumed that Aran erased the A.I. so that it would not report her actions to Command. Further inquiry with the locals proved fruitless; it seemed that Aran abandoned the ship as soon as possible and found other means of transportation. The investigation is still underway unless Command sees fit to call off the search for Aran.

Concerning the Metroid Program, the results look grim. We were unable to locate the remnants of the Research Station's jettisoned laboratory. It's quite possible that the facility housing the Metroid Program was detonated, destroying all evidence of its existence. The team assigned the task of locating the laboratory shall continue the search until recalled.

Head of the Investigation Department

Captain Vorwund

* * *

_Encoded Transmission to the flagship 'The Avenger'_

ZR3B8-J04

The sample that the Galactic Federation's research team acquired has been confiscated and is currently en route for immediate processing. The sample is indeed a tissue sample of Geoform 187, and is now capable of returning to his post. Additionally, the foolish Federation is interrogating their own research team, believing that one of them has stolen the sample for themselves.

The Federation has also been unable to locate the Hunter. Various informants in Sector Epsilon have provided nothing worthwhile. More information will be delivered when available.

Additionally, the Federation was unable to locate the abandoned research facility. The false debris proved enough to thwart their efforts to salvage any useful remnants of the facility. A team has already been ordered to retrieve the valuable cargo from the true debris. Expect the shipment of the findings to arrive on Xeqat within a cycle.

Concerning the Federation occupation of Urtrag, the condition appears to remain consistent. Whilst the Federation has not been able to reverse-engineer our shielding systems, they show no sign of abandoning their occupation. They still believe that to be our homeworld, the fools. All survivors of the "Phaaze" incident have been smuggled to various other headquarters.

I also would like to request a reassignment, with someone to replace my current assignment. I believe that the Federation will soon follow the trail of various sabotages to me. I still wish to remain undercover, only in a different sector. I hear the our current agent in Sector Zela is searching for a replacement.

_End Transmission_

* * *

_One month after the events of Metroid: Fusion_

**Unknown signal detected. Locating…**

**Locating…**

**Signal located. Retrieving coordinates…**

**Retrieving…**

**Coordinates found.**

**Signal located in the Gatru Quadrant, Nylio Sector, Amboro Asteroid Belt.**

**Signal is of unknown coding. Unable to translate.**

"Samus, you might want to take a look at this."


	2. Chapter 1: Shadows and Dreams

Disclaimer: Metroid and all its characters are owned by Nintendo

A/N: Took some time, but that's mostly because I suck at starting a story. Anyways, updates will be erratic, but stay tuned for more of Metroid: Zenith...

**Chapter One: Shadows and Dreams**

"Are you sure the signal was traced to the Nylio Sector?" inquired a feminine voice.

"I'm positive. I even double-checked the coordinates before setting the destination," replied a masculine, almost digital voice. "However, I found something interesting about the signal's source. It almost seems like it's-"

"Like it's what?" the female's voice interrupted, a twinge of annoyance laced in her words.

"Well, like it's moving. Wherever the signal is located, it seems to be moving throughout this Quadrant."

Covering her face with her hand, Samus let out a small exasperated sigh. Ever since her encounter with the X Parasite, things just didn't seem to get better, or in this case, less irritating. It was bad enough that she had to elude the Galactic Federation, but now her ship's A.I., Adam as she called it, was really starting to get on her nerves. At least the gunship she had hijacked was compatible with Adam, allowing him to deal with navigation. Too bad that didn't mean she could mute him.

"So what, is it a distress signal?" she questioned, determined to rid herself of this minor headache. "And do you have any idea of where it's heading?"

"Unfortunately, it appears that whatever coding the signal is transmitted in isn't one of the coding sequences used by the Federation," responded Adam as he began tracing the route of the signal.

"That might be because we're just outside the rim of the Federation," Samus snorted under her breath. Glancing behind her into the sleeping quarters, she noticed that the Etecoons and Dachoras had finally fallen asleep, giving her some peace and quiet. Now, if she could just shut Adam up…

"I'm afraid I can't pinpoint the signal's destination. From what I can gather," a starchart flickered into existence in front of Samus, "it appears as if it doesn't even have a destination. I think it's simply drifting through space, but from where is another question that I can't answer."

"Well, is there any chance that someone else could pick up the signal and respond to it?"

"It's possible, but also unlikely. Most of the systems in this Sector lack sentient activity, but there's always the possibility of the Space Pirates noticing it."

"Whatever," she lazily replied as she stifled a yawn. Stretching her tired arms for a moment, Samus left her seat at the cockpit to retire to the sleeping quarters of the gunship. "Just take us to whatever is broadcasting the signal."

"But, it won't take longer than a couple of hours. Where are you heading?"

"Hey, even I need sleep once in awhile. Besides, a couple hours of rest sounds really good right now."

* * *

Several groups of Space Pirates were bustling about the command center, all carefully monitoring their various assignments and duties. Orders were being read to the many facilities located around the planet as well as reports from those facilities being received. There was only one window in this bustling hive of activity, which showed a rather unattractive view of barren hills that seemed to perpetually belch large plumes of black smoke into the starry sky. In the center of the room was the holoprojector, currently in use by one of the high-ranking Pirates relaying the progress of their mission.

"We've already finished the Beta procedure of Project Dread," the Pirate officer announced to the holographic image that was blurred in such a way that only a pair of glowing crimson eyes could be made out. "We've begun the Development Phase of the Project, but we've lost at least half of the caretakers upon the subjects reaching Alpha Stage. Unfortunately, this planet's condition seems to drive the specimen mad, resulting in cannibalistic behaviors. We were able to preserve two of the specimen, but they had to be detained in Zero Containment to prevent further casualties."

The holographic image remained silent, mulling over the details of 'Project Dread.' However, it didn't take long for it to respond in a harsh, yet commanding, tone. "Scrap Project Dread. Due to the nature of this planet, it would be foolish to advance to Gamma Stage if Alpha Stage proved to be this troublesome. However, keep the two specimen for further study and ship the remaining test subjects to Research Station Pheza." This order took the darkly clad Pirate by surprise; why would they just abandon Project Dread so early in it's development?

"Sir, if I may, why scrap Project Dread? Surely we can find some other-"

"Silence, you insolent fool!" the image angrily interrupted the Pirate. "Are you questioning my orders?"

The officer backed away a bit in fear before falling to one knee, bringing a hand across his chest in salute. "No, my Lord. Forgive my doubting of your wisdom," he responded shakily, fearful of the consequences for his transgression. As the image remained silent, the Pirate dared to look upon the Supreme General in hopes of somehow reading his body language. Unfortunately, the blurring of the hologram foiled any attempt to do so.

"Very well, I shall spare you. Consider yourself lucky that you're a part of my Elite Vanguard. However, you must report to the Gauntlet Chamber for your punishment. I look forward to seeing you there, and I also expect my orders concerning Project Dread followed exactly." With that, the holographic display flickered erratically before shutting down entirely. Heaving a heavy sigh, the Pirate officer made his way to the appointed destination; things surely couldn't get worse, right?

* * *

Amongst the stars of the Biamya Sector was a small, lonely asteroid, drifting aimlessly through space. Whatever mysteries the solitary rock held were soon to be revealed to the crew of a single _Hunter_ class gunship that was en route with it. Easily catching up to the asteroid, the orange-clad ship eased its thrusters into a landing position, touching down on the slow-moving celestial object. Within the quarters of the _Chozo IV_, the lone human occupant tossed restlessly in her sleep, plagued by nightmarish images from her past.

* * *

_Samus took one last look at the place she had once called home. The planet quaked and crumbled as it neared its terrible fate, and all Samus could do was helplessly watch as Zebes began falling apart. A lone tear escaped her eye as she silently bid her home a final farewell before departing in her ship. Her world was nothing more than a blur as her senses dulled to the point that she hardly felt the powerful shockwave from the destruction of Zebes…_

_The terrifying beast known as Crocomire appeared, its soulless eyes staring hungrily at a much smaller Samus. None of her weapons could penetrate the creature's invincible hide; slowly, despair began to sink its terrible claws into her soul. There seemed to be nothing she could do to save herself from Crocomire…_

_The razor-filled maw of the Queen Metroid greeted Samus, causing her to stumble into the wall from shock and fear. Acidic saliva dripped eerily from the terrible monster's mouth as it seemed to grin in response to her reaction. Samus stared fearfully into those terrible ruby eyes, doubting her own abilities and prowess for a moment. Seizing the opportunity, the Queen unleashed a horrible war cry as it lunged at the paralyzed woman, giving her a view of rows and rows of teeth attempting to swallow her whole…_

_A very young Samus was shoved rather forcefully by her mother, moments before the fiery inferno would have engulfed her. Samus could only watch in terror as her mother burned before her eyes, tears falling uncontrollably before she slowly slipped into unconsciousness. Behind the roar of the flames, a sinister and maniacal laughter could be heard…_

* * *

"Mom!" shouted Samus as she bolted upright in her bed, sweat dripping from her brow. Her ragged breathing slowly normalized as she realized she was no longer asleep, and therefore, no longer reliving her past. Taking a moment to wipe her face, she vaguely registered a voice coming from the cockpit.

"Adam? What is it?" As she took her seat, she noticed the absence of her 'pets' and the change of scenery through the cockpit window. No longer was the view simply an inky canvas with various celestial bodies decorating it, for now it had been replaced by the bleak terrain of some small asteroid. However, there seemed to be some sort of an unusual landmark that was hidden by a crater on the floating rock's surface.

"I was trying to wake you is all," the A.I. flatly stated before moving on, wisely avoiding what Samus might have been imagining in her slumber. "In case you couldn't tell, we've arrived at the location of the signal. This is as close as I can land to the source; you'll have to go the rest of the way on foot." He stopped his little 'briefing' when he noticed the distant look Samus had as she gazed through the viewport.

"Huh? Oh, right. I'll be fine!" she hastily replied upon noticing the silence that fell upon the ship. '_Way to go. Why don't you just get lost in thought in the middle of a fight next time?_' she mentally berated herself for her slip-up.

"Samus, pay attention," Adam responded before pausing for another moment. "That's odd…"

"What is it?"

"The signal. It… changed. It's like it's saying something different now."

"Well, can you translate it now?"

"No, sorry. It's still in a language I don't understand," replied Adam before his tone changed into a grim and serious one. "Samus, whoever, or whatever, is broadcasting could be in danger. I want you to investigate the source of the signal, which is a short distance away on this asteroid. Look for any survivors and try to garner as much information as possible. Any objections, Lady?"

Samus smirked as she was given her 'orders.' Standing from the pilot's seat, she pressed a sequence of buttons that would initiate a lockdown, preventing any unauthorized personnel from boarding it in her absence. Last time when she had forgotten to do so, she wound up being the babysitter to two Dachoras and three Etecoons.

"See you later," was all she said before a bright light engulfed her. The flare subsided a second later, revealing the orange and yellow colors of her current Power Suit. Samus, not really caring about what this version of the 'Fusion Suit' was designated as, allowed Adam to choose a name. 'Omega Suit' was chosen, since she had received it moments before finishing off an Omega Metroid aboard the doomed B.S.L. Space Station. Thanks to the various upgrades implanted within the Power Suit, Samus was able to elude the pursuit of the Galactic Federation.

With a final thumbs up, Samus departed through the air lock in search of the source of the signal.

* * *

"My Lord!" exclaimed an over-exciting Space Pirate as the terrifying hologram flickered into focus. The figure's eyes narrowed in controlled anger, its annoyance almost seeping from the mere image of the gaze.

"This better be good," it snarled nastily, greatly displeased by the so-called 'important' message.

"Sir, we uncovered another portion of the ruins in the Kazog area, and we found something, well, interesting."

"Spit it out already!" the hologram angrily spat.

"It seems to be some sort of artifact left behind by whatever race was the original occupants. We assume you've had experience dealing with similar items before, so it seemed logical to notify you as soon as possible." The ebony Pirate shuffled nervously as the figure stared blankly at him, not showing any signs of receiving the message. The Pirate officer briefly thought that the communicator must be shorting out, explaining why their Supreme Commander wasn't responding in the slightest.

"You, you're new here, aren't you?" the figure started slowly after a moments pause. No longer was its voice dripping with venom but instead laced with disbelief.

"Uh, sir, I've been stationed here for roughly two years," replied the hesitant officer.

"And how long have you been an officer?"

"About half a year."

"And you have no clue who inhabited this planet before we arrived?"

"No sir."

The hologram made some unrecognizable motion, but whatever that action was, its eyes disappeared as they melded into its body. It could've been a long, deliberate blink, or even covering its eyes in embarrassment. Fortunately for the officer, who might've been in a lot of trouble for his ignorance, something drew the Supreme Commander's attention away from the transmission. Breathing a sigh of relief, the Pirate snapped to attention as the eyes reappeared on the blurred hologram.

"It appears a very important shipment has _conveniently_ arrived just now," it said with a hint of annoyance. "I must deal with it first, but keep the artifact in a secure vault. I'll be stopping by personally to examine it." Without another word, the transmission ended as the hologram flickered out of focus entirely.

The black Pirate officer slouched slightly, easing the tension from his body. As much as he liked that little conversation he had, dealing with the Supreme Commander was tricky and dangerous. Noticing a few disbelieving glances tossed his way by various personnel, he couldn't help but wonder if he was missing something important during that transmission.


End file.
